


KidLock 6:  John & Greg

by George_Sand



Series: KidLock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Milk, Cookies, Gen, Jam Thumbprint Cookies, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: John and Greg have an arrangement.  John is 8 and Greg is 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Each KidLock is a one-off. They are not related to each other, and I've manipulated relative ages for my convenience. :)

John’s eyes scanned the lunchroom.  He had chocolate milk today.  Eight year old John loved jam thumbprint cookies, so he had gotten chocolate milk.  Each student was allowed one drink and one dessert in the school lunch line and John had made an arrangement with nine year old Greg.  Greg loved chocolate milk, so he had gotten jam thumbprint cookies. 

John stood on tiptoe as he looked around the room for Greg.  Finally, he found him and their eyes met.  Greg wove his way through the students and tables to approach John.  Greg silently moved the chocolate milk from John’s lunch tray onto his own, casting surreptitious glances all around them as he did so.  John, with similar fervor, slid Greg’s cookie from Greg’s tray onto his own.  Transaction complete, apparently without consequential witnesses, they gave each other triumphant smiles.  Nodding without noise, they separated, wending their ways toward their respective lunchtime friends. 


End file.
